¡Escuela internacional de espionaje!
by Galletita anonima
Summary: Quieren ser los mejores espías del mundo? quieren enfrentar misiones supremas? quieres ganar un titulo de espionaje para tu Oc? este es el lugar indicado, la escuela internacional de espionaje es lo que tu Oc necesita, tenemos las mejores instalaciones! les garantizamos que al final del curso serán los mejores! así que ven y únete a esta aventura! inscripciones abiertas
1. Ficha de admisión

Hola chicos y chicas de fanfiction aquí les traigo otra historia donde pueden participar todos los que quieran, perros, gatos, hombres, mujeres, extraterrestres, todos. Los que siguen mis historias dirán: esta ya está creando otra historia y todavía no actualiza nada. Pues es cierto n_nU pero verán estoy creando las historia que tenía planeado crear para así puedo poner un horario de actualización, el horario estará disponible en mi perfil el 10 de agosto! Así que con ustedes, la ficha de inscripción para unirse a la academia.

Ficha de inscripción para Oc:

La escuela internacional del espionaje ofrece a sus estudiantes instalaciones suprema para ser los mejores espías del mundo, además de instalaciones para relajación: como las piscinas con aguas termales, jacuzzi, sauna y mucho más. Les garantizamos que su Oc estará de lo mejor en esta academia, seremos muy estrictos pero nuestra enseñanza es la mejor del mundo, les asignaremos súper misiones para desarrollar su habilidad, y al final del curso habrá un campamento de despedida junto a la entrega de diplomas. Si quieres participar en esta academia de espías solo manda tu ficha por comentario o PM nosotros te responderemos.

Anímate a participar en la academia de espionaje y gana tu titulo de espía.

Nombre:

Edad:

Nacionalidad:

¿Experiencia en espionaje?

Apariencia (bien descrita)

Personalidad (igualmente)

Actitud (como se comportan)

Ropa de espía (lo que quieran)

Habilidades físicas e intelectuales:

Historia (igual, lo que quieran)

Pareja (excepto Hiroto, Shigeto, Goenji, Nagumo, Fudo y Mido)

Elemento (agua, fuego, hielo etc.) (esto será para algo mas, mas adelante)

Curiosidades:

Extras:

Un número del uno al infinito:

¡Hola de nuevo! Pues espero sus Oc y ya esta será la ultima historia nueva por ahora, eso espero, bueno acuérdense pondré el Horario el 10 de agosto en mi perfil, bueno eso es todo, nos leemos.

Galle anónima.

Cuídense, hasta la próxima.


	2. ¡Bienvenidos espías!

¡Hola! Aquí se reporta Galle anónima, con otra actualización, pues primero quería decirles a todos, tanto lectores como autoras que siguen mi Fic, gracias por leer, me alegra que les guste mi idea de espías, en este primer capítulo aparecerán todos los Oc que me enviaron y los personajes, espero que les guste el capitulo y nos vemos aquí abajito. Ah! Si tu Oc no está aquí por favor díganmelo para corregir, es que con tantas historias con Oc y tengo en mis notas un mundo de Oc y pues a veces confundo un poco, hasta tuve unos problemas con algunas parejas -_-U

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, por que de ser así los protagonistas seria Nagumo y Suzuno y habría yaoi ^^, eje…. Digo tampoco me pertenecen los Oc a excepción de Umiko y Kei, y la historia es de mi autoría.

Ok, para confirmar:

Michiru Toyotomi

- le pertenece: a Michiru-Neko-chan

-Pareja: Afuro Terumi

Isabella Guianetti:

-le pertenece: a Isagamboa7

-Pareja: Kazemaru

Himeko Takanachi

-le pertenece: a Lia-chan555

-Pareja: Atsuya Fubuki

Sakuya Izayoi:

- le pertenece a Zettalnverse

-Pareja: Shirou Fubuki

Tsubame Fuji

-le pertenece a Dani-chan y Gaby-chan

-Pareja: Ichinose

Takahashi Kurayami

- le pertenece a Auroxx G. Hernadess

-Pareja: Suzuno Fuusuke

Ai Tachimukai

-le pertenece a Patri-chan SM

-Pareja: Tsunami

Laura Excla

-le pertenece a Laura excla Red Racer

-Pareja: Nagumo Haruya

Etsuko Mizukoshi

-le pertenece a Valen Mizukoshi

-Pareja: Yuuto Kido

Yushiko Adachi

-le pertenece a Shimori Matsumoto

-Pareja: Handa

Minerva Redmond

- le pertenece a Alessia Scarlet

-Pareja: Fidio Aldena

Midori vigge-Lebrun

-le pertenece a Bako Kiyama

-Pareja: HIROTO KIYAMA (para que luego no digas que no escribí tu nombre con letras mayúsculas y envíes "ese" video por toda la internet)

Hanaco Mishima

-le pertenece a Blackymandis

-Endo Mamuro

Hikari Daidouji

-le pertenece a PrincessFic

-Pareja: Goenji Shuuya

Amelia Barton

-le pertenece: Amelia Marie Barton

-Pareja: Hide Nakata

Shion Kishimoto

-Le pertenece a: Shionkishimoto13

-Pareja: Fudo

Samui Yoshidaa

-Le pertenece: ShionKishimoto13

-Pareja: Midorikawa

¡Bueno ahora si empecemos el capitulo!

¡Bienvenidos a la escuela de espías!

— Bienvenidos jóvenes, en este primer año de la academia, vamos a enseñarles a hacer los mejores espías— Decía el director en la puerta de la escuela, unas jóvenes veían con ilusión dicha escuela, se sentían afortunadas de poder entrar, tenían que tener excelentes notas y algunas habilidades especiales. Algunas chicas y chicos de otras escuelas miraban con envidia a los que entraban en la escuela, ya que ellos no habían entrado y les harían la vida imposible.

Oh! Por cierto, La escuela era también tenía dormitorios pero eran opcionales, con tal de que los estudiantes pudieran llegar a tiempo estaba bien.

Una joven de unos 14 años de edad esperaba pacientemente a su amigo Shigeto, pero solo sus amigos le podían decir así. Esta chica era un tanto alta, tiene un cabello largo, lacio color castaño rojizo, sus ojos son de color azul rey un color oscuro, sus ojos expresaban frialdad aun que ella no tenga esa actitud, su figura esbelta y bien definida, sobretodo bien proporcionada dando un aire de elegancia y debilidad aunque era todo lo contrario ya que es muy decidida y algo violenta. Su nombre Umiko Yoshida.

— ¡Umiko, vamos! — la llamó su amigo Shigeto yendo acompañado por tres chico, el primero tiene el cabello largo de color oro brillante, sus ojos son negros con las pupilas de color rojo vino, su color de piel es blanca, sus cejas son finas de color negra, sus pestañas son muy finas y poco notables, es de estatura mediana y además tiene una raya negra en cada ojo, el segundo es de estatura media, delgado y tiene el cabello rojo alborotado con tres mechones prominentes parados que se asemejan a un tulipán o una flama y los ojos color ámbar, el tercero tiene el cabello de color gris débil casi albino, sus ojos son de color azul zafiro claro y opaco, sus cejas son finas de color gris suave casi albino, es de estatura normal y su color de piel es morena suave a punto de vainilla. Muy parecido a Shigeto.

—Hola Shigeto, ¿y quiénes son ellos? —Pregunto Umiko a Shigeto y este se puso un poco nervioso.

— Ellos son Afuro, Nagumo y Suzuno— Presento Shigeto a cada uno señalándolo respectivamente, estos la saludaron y se dispusieron a entrar a la academia.

— ¿Y, te vas a quedar en la escuela? —Pregunto Shigeto a Umiko, cabe decir que los tres tenían unas enormes maletas ya que iban directo a los dormitorios a inscribirse, a cambio Umiko no traía ni una sola maleta.

— Si, mi equipaje lo traje temprano, pero como insististe en que te esperara afuera de la escuela lo hice— Dijo Umiko caminando relajada, con sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

— ¡Amor aquí estoy! — Grito Afuro haciéndole señas a una chica de cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo, atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, posee 4 mecha 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, su piel es como la porcelana, mide 1,60, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Esta volteo a mirar y le sonrió tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

— ¿tu novia? —Pregunto Umiko mientras Afuro asentía enamorado, la chica se acerco a Afuro y le dio un beso… algo… no tan inocente.

— ¡Ay Cálmense! No queremos una escenita no apta para menores de edad, luego podrán ir al cuarto y hacer bebes—dijo con algo de Burla Nagumo mientras se reía a carcajadas, la Chica se sonrojaba al máximo y Afuro mataba a Nagumo con la mirada, Suzuno, Shigeto y Umiko miraban la escena algo divertido.

— Por cierto, Chicos y Chica les presento a mi novia Michiru Toyotomi, así que no te le acerques y sí, eso va para ti Nagumo— Dijo esto último con voz algo molesta, el mencionado bufo y miro a Michiru de pies a cabeza, pero Afuro se puso delante de ella antes que lo hiciera —No voy a permitir que la mires así de morboso.

— ¡Tranquilo viejo! Yo ya tengo novia —Dijo Nagumo con arrogancia y dándole le espalda y cruzándose de brazos, sin quererlo una sonrisa de enamorado le cruzo por los labios al recordarla.

— ¡¿Qué?! Imposible, tú con novia—Exclamó Suzuno sorprendido de que su amigo mujeriego por fin sentara cabeza.

— Si y para que lo sepan se llama Laura… —Dijo algo sonrojado Nagumo pero no pudo continuar ya que una chica se le monto encima— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! …Ah! Eres tu Laura— Dijo esto último un poco más calmado y con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

— Si, ¡Ay Nagumo no sabes lo que me paso! Etto ¿y quiénes son ellos? —Dijo Laura confundida. Tiene un largo, laceo y sedoso cabello color miel con destellos rubios el cual le llega hasta las caderas, sus ojos son de un hermoso rojo esmeralda que obtienen un brillo burlón, sensual y provocativo, es delgada, de un buen cuerpo el cual cualquier mujer envidiaría, es de estatura normal, un poco más baja que Nagumo se podría decir, y su tez es blanquecina como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, frágil y suave a la vista de todos que solo Nagumo podía comprobar sus teorías.

— ¿Quiénes?... Ah! Cierto ellos, Suzuno, Shigeto, Umiko la novia de Shigeto, Afuro y Michiru la novia de Afuro— Dijo Nagumo a Laura y esta asentía, todos estaban sonrojados a excepción de Suzuno que estaba Forever alone.

— ¡Nosotros no somos novios! —Exclamaron Umiko y Shigeto sonrojados mientras Nagumo los miraba incrédulo.

— Ah no, a pues yo pensé que si lo siento, bueno si me disculpan me iré con Mi chica a dejar sus cosas en su habitación—Dijo Nagumo para luego retirarse con Laura, que cada vez que Nagumo intentaba ponerle su mano en la cintura de ella, ella se la quitaba y le pegaba, era algo gracioso.

— Bueno, que les parece si acompaño a Michiru a dejar sus cosas y nos vemos en el parque de la escuela, ¿vale? —Sugirió Umiko mientras los tres asentían y así partieron a la habitación.

Después de inscribir a Michiru y que le asignaran una habitación en la torre sexta que quedaba al otro lado de la escuela, ambas caminaban en un cómodo silencio, algunas veces hacían uno que otro comentario, hasta que por fin llegaron a la Torre.

— Algún día te las cobrare, por hacerme caminar tanto— Dijo Umiko a Michiru y este puso cara de incrédula.

— ¡Pero si tú misma has dicho, que me acompañarías! —Reclamo Michiru alzando un poco la voz y Umiko sonreía.

— Excusas, excusas…— Dijo burlona Umiko pero algo hizo caer a Michiru y Umiko la ayudo a levantarse, detrás de ellas había una chica con un montón de maletas, esta era Alta, de piernas largas y bien torneadas, vientre plano, curvas bien marcadas y en su lugar, busto algo desarrollado pero no demasiado, rasgos finos y exquisitos, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello color crema largo y sedoso le llega hasta los muslos de sus piernas, y desde la mandíbula para abajo su cabello es ondulado dándole un aspecto tierno, tiene un flequillo cortado de manera pareja que le llega un poco más arriba de sus ojoso, los cuales son grandes y con un aspecto algo felinos y de color verde limón. La chica se levantaba con algo de esfuerzo del suelo, pero al ver sus maletas todas tiradas las empezó a recoger muy rápido.

— Disculpa, no te vi —Dijo la Chica algo apresurada e hizo una reverencia y se marcho aunque no le duro mucho ya que dio unos cuantos pasos y se cayó por tantas maletas que llevaba.

— ¿La ayudamos? —Preguntó Michiru mientras Umiko asentía y la ayudábamos a pararse, Umiko cogió de dos maletas y la ayudaron a llevar todo a su cuarto, Michiru no podía ya que ella llevaba sus propias cosas.

Cada torre era una como una especie de casa, cada una tenía su pieza pero vivían juntas. Michiru le asignaron la segunda habitación fueron a dejar primero sus cosas y luego chica que era la última habitación.

— por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? —Pregunto Umiko a la chica, esta la miro unos momentos antes de contestar.

—Me llamo Minerva Redmond, ¿y ustedes? —se presento Minerva con una leve reverencia.

—Yo me llamo Umiko y ella Michiru la novia de Afuro— dijo esto último con algo de burla mientras Michiru se volvía a sonrojar.

—Porque siempre que me presentan, dicen que soy la novia de Afuro! —Exclamo rodando los ojos y con un leve sonrojo, Minerva las veía confusa y desorientada.

— Bueno, vamos que tu noviecito a de estar muriéndose por verte— se volvió a burlar Umiko riéndose mientras salía del cuarto de Minerva y aun así seguía riéndose por todo el pasillo.

— Y a ti debe de estar queriéndote ver tu Shigeto-kun— Ahora fue turno de burlarse ella mientras Umiko paraba de reír y paraba en seco.

— ¡Que no es mi novio! —exclamo Umiko devolviendo se lo poco que había caminado y enfrentando cara a cara a Michiru.

— Yo jamás dije que fuera tu novio— Dijo Michiru con tranquilidad mientras Umiko se daba cuenta de su error y se sonrojaba como un tomate. De repente la puerta del apartamento se azota dejando ver a dos chicas la primera se notaba furiosa. Tiene una cabellera plateada que le llega hasta encima de la cintura, y que lleva en dos trenzas a lo largo de la cara que le llegan a los hombros. Tiene ojos rojos. Su cuerpo es parecido al de Natsumi, pero es un poco más alta. La segunda estaba más calmada de Cabello largo blanco, con un mechón en la frente, mide aproximadamente 1.65, ojos color rojo vino muy seductores, es delgada y de tez blanca.

— ¡se puede saber por qué gritan tanto, no me digan que se mudan acá a esta torre! —Exclamo la primera chica algo furiosa, Minerva que se había sentado se paro y las encaro.

—Pues si nos vamos a mudar aquí, a excepción de Umiko— Respondió la chica con amabilidad, ofreciéndoles la mano— Un gusto, mi nombre es Minerva Redmond y ustedes.

— Yo me llamo Isabella Guianetti y ella es Sakuya— respondió la segunda chica con una sonrisa y estrechando la mano de Minerva ambas se sonrieron.

— ¿Oigan íbamos al parque por qué no vamos todas juntas? —Propuso Michiru a lo que todas asintieron y se retiraron hacia el parque.

Mientras tanto en la torre uno:

Unos chicos dejaban sus cosas en cualquier lugar de la habitación y se reunían en el comedor.

—Bien estamos aquí para decidir qué haremos a partir de ahora— Dijo un chico de cabello color café oscuro con una banda naranja en sus cabellos y los ojos de color negro.

—Yo me pido a Laura-chan y ya lo saben— Dijo Nagumo a todos los chicos, mientras cogía sus llaves— me voy al parque nos vemos.

— Espérame Nagumo! Y-yo no sé a quién, pero si se acercan a Umiko lo pagan caro— Dijo Shigeto retirándose rápidamente por donde se había ido anteriormente Nagumo, todos pusieron cara de burla.

— muy bien, Nagumo con Laura y Shigeto con Umiko, alguien más tiene novia o la chica que le gusta. Hablen ahora o enfréntense a la competencia— dijo Endo esto último con burla, Afuro se paro e iba hablar pero Endo lo hizo primero adivinando lo que diría— si, si, Afuro con Michiru.

— Muy bien, los demás no tienen a nadie— Pregunto Endo a lo que todos negaron con la cabeza— Muy bien vámonos de caza.

Al decir esto todos se fueron corriendo hacia la puerta, a buscar chicas. Su juego era fácil, si alguien encontraba a una chica y le gustaba tenía que avisarle a la "hermandad" para que no se le acercara, todos los años era lo mismo, y si alguien rompía la única regla del juego que era no meterse con la chica del otro, aparte que lo expulsaban y lo trataban de traidor, se ganaba un castigo muy fuerte.

Y en el Parque:

Las chicas hablaban de cosas triviales mientras comían helado, todas estaban felices pero Isabella tropezó con un grupo de chica por andar mirando a un chico "buenote"

— ¡Oigan tengan cuidado! —Exclamo una de las chicas, tenía cabello largo hasta las caderas de color negro, sus puntas están pintadas de azul marino hasta el cuello, piel clara como la porcelana, y es muy bajita, sus ojos son azules zafiro.

— C-cálmate Fuji-chan, si lo haces… T-te doy chocolate— Tartamudeo esta vez una chica de cabellos largo, llegándole a la cintura, de corte recto, completamente lacio y de color café claro, pareciendo color Habano, dos mechones más cortos, llegándole al final del busto, que caen como cascada por sus hombros, su flequillo le cubre la frente, desordenado, y que le cae de puntas a sus brillantes ojos azul cielo, que son como el reflejo de este mismo. Sus ojos tienen un brillo de timidez, y ternura, y resaltan en su piel pálida como la misma porcelana, de complexión realmente delgada, y de facciones finas y delicadas.

—…C-chocolate… ¡Chocolate, dame, dame!— Exclamo Fuji feliz mientras buscaba en el bolso de la chica algún rastro de chocolate, las presentes miraban entretenidas la escena— En… me engañaste no tienes chocolate…

— Pues no te calmabas no tengo la culpa —Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos, mientras Fuji se iba a una esquina con aura depresiva haciendo circulitos en el suelo.

— Perdonen la escena de mis amigas, Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Midori Vigge-Lebrun, ellas son Himeko Takahashi y Tsubame Fuji —Se presento Midori a las chicas, Es una joven de piel nívea, delgada y con buen cuerpo, de estatura mediana, el cabello lo tiene de color blanco con las puntas teñidas de azul celeste, largo y liso hasta la cintura, con tres mechones sueltos en la frente, sus ojos son de color azul zafiro y tiene en las mejillas un sonrojo natural.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Umiko Yoshida, ellas son Isabella Guianetti, Sakuya Izayoi, Michiru Toyotomi, Minerva Redmond —Presento Umiko mientras ambas de estrechaban las manos.

— Que les parece si…—Alcanzo a decir Fuji pero fue interrumpida por unos dieciocho chicos, entre ellos Shigeto, Nagumo y Afuro, venían corriendo mientras analizaban a todas las chicas.

— ¿P-pero qué demonios ocurre aquí? —Preguntó Sakuya mientras un chico de cabellos gris y un poco blanco con puntas a los lados, Sus ojos son turquesas, y tiene la piel muy blanca. Se le acercaba disimuladamente a Sakuya y la abrazaba por detrás, de repente aparece Endo.

— Bien, Nombre: Sakuya Izayoi, apenas acabo de entrar a la escuela, ¿te la apunto Fubuki? —Dijo este con u expediente de Sakuya en mano, luego de que Endo dijera esto Fubuki asintió y Endo apunto algo en una libreta café. —Bien es toda tuya.

Cuando Endo termino de decir eso, Fubuki soltó a Sakuya y la encaro — Hola mi nombre es Fubuki Shirou, un gusto— Tras decir esto se marcho hacia la torre uno, todas quedaron confundidas, tanto que no notaron que otro chico atrasaba a Himeko, Midori, Minerva, Isabella y a Fuji.

—Bien escuchen, Atsuya, ella es Himeko Takahashi. Hiroto, ella es Midori vigge-Lebrun. Fidio, ella es Minerva Redmond. Kazemaru, ella es Isabella Guianetti. Ichinose, ella es Tsubame Fuji, ¿se las apunto? —Pregunto Endo saliendo de la nada, los chicos asintieron y Endo anoto todo, y desapareció, inmediatamente los chicos las soltaron y se presentaron.

— Hola mi nombre es Atsuya Fubuki, un gusto Lindura— Dijo este tras darle un beso en la mano a Himeko y hacer que se sonrojase, después Atsuya se retiro donde se había ido Fubuki pero no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

— Mucho gusto hermosa, mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama, se que nos llevaremos muy bien juntos— Se presento Hiroto a Midori dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose, Midori quedo muy sonrojada.

— Un gusto _bella_ Minerva, mi nombre es Fidio Aldena, espero ser muy feliz contigo —Dijo Fidio lanzándole un beso en el aire a Minerva y a la vez retirándose.

— Kazemaru Ichirouta para servirte, hermosa señorita —Dijo Kazemaru para después retirarse no sin antes darle una rosa roja y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Isabella.

— Hola, Soy Ichinose Kazuya, para servirte, espero llevarnos bien y por el bien de todos no te acerques a ningún tipo— Dijo Dulcemente Ichinose, despidiéndose de Fuji, dándole un chocolate y un beso en la mejilla.

— Bueno… eso fue muy normal— Dijo Umiko sarcásticamente mientras las chicas seguían en Shock.

— Que importa, me dio chocolate— Dijo Fuji alegremente comiéndose su chocolate, las otras todavía estaban en Shock, digo no todos los días vienen nos chicos re sexys presentándose.

— chicas, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a dar un recorrido por toda la escuela?— Propuso Michiru a lo que todas asintieron saliendo de su shock, y caminando sin rumbo por unos minutos, hasta que se encontraron con lo que parecía un maestro.

— Hola, ¿usted es un maestro? —Preguntó Minerva haciendo que el adulto se volteara y le sonriera a todas, dejando a Umiko hipnotizada por unos momentos.

— Claro que lo soy, ¿quieren que les dé un tour por toda la institución? —Pregunto a lo que todas asintieron, el maestro empezó a darles el tour sonriendo casi todo el tiempo, primero se dirigieron hacia lo que parecía un cuarto chiquito de color azul.

— Bien este es el cuarto de simulaciones, aquí a los alumnos de último año se les coloca a prueba si en verdad están listos para misiones de rango extremo— Dijo El maestro a las chicas, casualmente pasaban por ahí Nagumo, Shigeto y Afuro , se quedaron viendo con curiosidad lo que hacían las chicas.

— Maestro una pregunta, ¿Cuáles son los rangos de las misiones? —Pregunto Umiko algo sonrojada, el se agacho levemente ya que era muy alto y le sonrió a Umiko haciendo que esta se sonrojara mas y bajara la cabeza. Shigeto estaba que iba a matar a ese tipo por hacer sonrojar a Umiko, era su amiga y el debía protegerla.

— Mira, hay cinco rangos de misiones, las bajas, las medias, las altas, las extremas y profesionales —Le respondió a Umiko mientras ella asentía dando a entender que le había resuelto la duda— ¿alguna pregunta más?

— No.

—Bien sigamos…— Dijo el maestro mientras seguían con su tour, una chica pasaba por ahí se acerco a preguntar.

— Hola, ¿están dando un tour? —Pregunto una chica Cabello negro como la noche, liso hasta la cintura, con un fleco detrás de los oídos, ojos azul oscuro, eléctricos, que hipnotizarían a cualquiera por su belleza, tez clara, un poco más oscura que la de Hiroto, mide 1,69.

— Si, ¿nos acompañas…en? —Pregunto Isabella a la chica.

— Claro, y me llamo Etsuko Mizukoshi — se presentó a todas la chica. De repente entraron Siete chicas vestidas de espías, estas empezaron a inspeccionar el lugar buscando algo.

— ¿señorita Shion, disculpe algún problema? — Dijo El maestro a Shion, su cabello es negro, con dos mechones que caen por sus hombros, sus ojos son de color azules brillantes, y su piel color morena. Tiene un cuerpo bien formado, de caderas anchas, y cintura bien formada. Tenía puesto su traje de espía que era unos pantalones negros, de látex, con unas botas negras, largas, lleva una blusa de manga larga azul, que le deja ver de la cintura para abajo.

— Sí, se me informa que han secuestrado a nuestra compañera Laura— Dijo esta mientras todas nos preocupábamos.

— Han visto a su novio Nagumo, necesitamos hablar con él— Le pregunto la chica de cabello albino, largo hasta la mitad del muslo, tiene un flequillo que le llega hasta los ojos, no es recto, es desordenado, sus ojos son negros y piel blanquecina. Es delgada, y algo bajita, y tiene complejo de pechos grandes (sin exagerar)

— Si, estaba por la torre uno, en…— Respondió Minerva a la chica y esta entendió la ultima parte.

— Samui Yoshidaa, un gusto, bueno si me perdonan voy a avisarle— Dijo esta retirándose, que por cierto su traje de espía era una blusa suelta de color índigo, con unos shorts cortos negros, unas botas cafés, y unas medias negras.

— Por favor les pedimos que no revelen esta información a nadie más— Dijo la chica de cabellos rojos rebeldes finalizados en puntas moradas desiguales dándole cierto aire de rebeldía, ojos morados profundos y cristalizados como dos joyas, piel clara resaltando sus ojos, alta y de un cuerpo muy bien formado, sus colmillos son muy finos y puntiagudos y tiene un tatuaje de hojas negras y pétalos rojos volando asiendo un camino desde la muñeca derecha, rodeando el seno derecho y pasando a la espalda todos esparcidos. Que vestía zapatos negros con un poco de tacón, pantis negras, una falda negra cortita, una blusa negra de manga ancha y una faja negra. Ella se llama Hanaco Mishima.

— ¡Claro! No le diremos a nadie —Dijo Etsuko mientras todas asentíamos, se oyó una explosión, haciendo re-accionar a todas, todas corrimos hacia la cancha y nos quedamos unos minutos hay hasta que vimos una camioneta negra saliendo de la institución muy apurada.

— ¡Hay la deben llevar, nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de vehículos! — Exclamo una chica de de una estatura de 1.59, tiene la piel de un tono nívea, sus ojos son de un color café opaco pero con tienen cierto brillo que le da un aspecto inocente. Su pelo es de un color rojo oscuro, lacio hasta los tobillos. Esta algo desarrollada para su edad; curiosamente le encanta traer el pelo atado en una coleta de lado. Esta vestía Una blusa color azul turquesa de cuello en V no muy profundo, unos jeans no muy ajustados y unos converse negros. Sobre la blusa azul cielo, lleva una chaqueta color café. Ella se llama Yushiko Adachi.

— Equipo de control, localicen una camioneta azul oscuro, modelo camioneta 4x4… bien, ¿lo tienen localizado?, perfecto ya vamos para allá— Dijo un chica hablando por un comunicador, esta Tiene una larga melena color negra como el ala de un cuervo, ondulada y larga llegándole hasta media espalda, sedosa y suave a la vista de todos, con un flequillo recto que cubre un poco sus ojos. Estos últimos son de color plata mercurio so, brillantes y seductores que parecen el vivido mercurio. Su piel es tan blanca como la porcelana que aparenta ser delicada y fácil de dañar, con unas finas y hermosas facciones que recuerdan a las de un tierno ángel. Esbelta, alta y elegante nunca pasa desapercibida entre la gante aunque lo intente, con hermosas curvas que siempre atraen a los hombres. Ella se llama Hikari Daidouji. —Bien chicas, Hanaco, Etsuko, Shion acompáñenme.

— Bien— dijeron estas para dirigirse a la mitad de la cancha de ahí una plataforma se elevo dejando ver unos vehículos, estas se montaron allí y salieron del colegio.

— Bien, maestro, nosotras vamos a monitorearlas— Dijo una chica de cabello largo hasta mitad de la espalda, lacio con un flequillo de lado derecho y cae en diferentes capas que la hace ver un aspecto un poco despeinado, es negro oscuro como la noche , sus ojos son de un color rojo rubí muy brillantes, su físico, es bastante alta mide 1.69 es delgada con un cuerpo bien torneado su piel es blanca como la nieve en un tono pálido sus rasgos son un tanto finos y sus mejillas tienen un leve color rosa. Esta chica se llama Takahashi Kurayami.

— claro, vamos, yo las acompaño. Síganme chicas— Dijo esto último refiriéndose a nosotras, avanzamos por los corredores de los salones hasta llegar a una puerta azul oscuro, de ahí un ascensor nos llevo a una sala llena de computadores y artefactos, en la computadora principal aquella chica Takahashi se sentó y empezó a teclear un mundo de cosas.

— Ya logramos localizarla— Comento la otra chica, esta se llama Ai Tachimukai, esta era idéntica a su hermano solo que más alta, rasgos más finos, bonitas curvas, el cuerpo desarrollado (sobre todo los pechos). Vestía un traje de licra rosa chicle de cuerpo entero, botas de color rosa chicle.

— ¡perfecto sigan así! —Animo el profesor, Una chica entro a la sala esta era de Cabellos Pelirrojos terminados en rulitos, dos mechones hacia delante terminados en rulitos, ojos verdes, piel intermedia, pechos mas menos grandes, cintura delgada, mide 1.68. Ella se llamaba Amelia Barton.

— Tengo información, valiosa para ustedes— Dijo la chica al maestro —Pero primero quiero que hagan una cosa…

Mientras en el lugar de los secuestradores:

El lugar era tenebroso, frio, oscuro y horrible. En uno de los rincones Laura yacía dormida atada de manos y pies, lo que no sabían era que ella estaba consciente.

— Señor, ya tenemos a la muchacha… si, si está dormida… entiendo— Dijo el secuestrador hablando por teléfono— después de esto la venderemos a los de Rusia, entiendo,… si ya sé que ella valdrá mucho, no la perderé de vista…

._. sin comentarios, no es mi mejor trabajo, pero que les puedo decir, es todo lo que se me ocurrió, perdonen si algo está mal, o su Oc no salió casi y también que algunos personajes no salieran aquí, me la pase todo el capitulo presentando Oc, lo sé, bueno esto es lo que salió.

Gracias por leer, no dejare preguntas ya que tengo que ir a hacer oficio, nos leemos en otra.

Galletita anónima

Cuídense


	3. Mision 1: salvar a Laura

Muy bien esto es para decir que… ¡A la mi*** el horario! hare continuaciones día de por medio de mis historia pero serán cortas, sin incluir las notas de autora aproximadamente unos 1,000 o 2,000 palabras. Sé que es muy poco pero me tendrán muy seguido por aquí, y pues el día que no haga conti será por que mi hermano me saco de ahí. -_- También intentare escribir en el celu, por cierto hare toda una semana de la misma historia y la otra semana de diferente historia, no sé si me explico, pero en fin aquí la conti de… de tin marin de do pingüe, ¡Escuela especializada en espionaje! Bien esta será su semana de actualización, que lo disfruten, y ¡empezamos!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de IE no me pertenecen ni tampoco los Oc a excepción de Umiko y la historia es mía.

Misión #1: Salvar a Laura.

Mientras que en el cuartel la chica misteriosa les ofrecía un extraño trato. Con Etsuko, Shion, Hanaco y Hikari sucedía algo sumamente importante que arriesgaba sus vidas…

— ¿Segura Hikari que el rastreador está bien? —Pregunto seriamente Shion a Hikari ella tenía una especie de reloj compacto que le señalaba exactamente hacia donde debía ir.

— Claro, tenemos la mejor tecnología además de que… Un momento, este lugar lo conozco— Dijo Hikari algo nerviosa, se encontraban afuera de una especie de bodega abandonada, todo estaba muy oscuro, no se podía ver absolutamente nada.

— Chicas, lentes de visión nocturna, ¡ya mismo! —Ordeno Etsuko, todas obedecieron, una que otra a regañadientes (con esto me refiero a Hanaco que no quería ya que sus ojos le permiten ver en la oscuridad) pero accedieron, ya que sabían que si no jugaban bien sus cartas les podía costar la vida, y necesitaban demasiado trabajo en equipo para hacer el trabajo.

—Bien, ahora debemos atravesar esta reja…—Comento Hanaco, todas voltearon a mirar hacia al frente, ¿desde cuándo eso estaba ahí?

— Podemos utilizar la cini-tres mil o simplemente escalar…—Comentó pensativa Shion, pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos un grito desgarrador, que provenía de aquella bodega, ya las cuatro les importo un carajo el protocolo y subieron como pudieron esa enorme reja y corrieron muy rápido, abriendo la puerta de forma abrupta… Nada bueno para una espía.

— ¡Chicas, me alegra tanto verlas! Pero se meterán en problemas por hacer lo de la puerta, no les había…—Reprocho entre aliviada y algo asustada por todo lo que habían hecho sus amigas.

— Vaya, vaya, si tenemos más chicas guapas para el "trabajo" entonces no pierdan tiempo y captúrenlas. —Dijo un señor entre las sombras ocultando su cara lo más que podía, de repente aparecieron unos quince hombres con armas blancas, rodeando a las cuatro chicas.

— Bien chicas, vamos con toda, esto ya no es un simulacro, ¡así que a pelear se ha dicho! —Exclamó Hikari para luego todas lanzarse hacia los hombres, eran muy precavidas en sus movimientos ya que con armas no se juega, aun que suerte para ellas que les habían dado un breve curso de "como esquivar y quitar armas en una pelea"

— ¡Cuidado Shion! —Exclamó Hanaco pegándole por detrás a un hombre que iba a apuñalar a su compañera —Ten más cuidado, venga yo te cubro la espalda.

— Y yo la tuya— Dijo Shion guiñándole un ojo, ambas se pusieron espalda con espalda y a trabajar juntas, Hanaco se movía con algo de rudeza pero con mucha seguridad y mucha fuerza en sus movimientos, en cambio Shion era muy rápida y muy hábil para quitarle las armas blancas a los hombres. Pero aun así, empezaban a llegar más y más hombres, si seguían así ya no lo soportarían.

— ¡Etsuko ve a desatar a Laura, yo los retengo! — Exclamo Hikari dándole unas patadas a los hombres unos cayeron inconscientes mientras otros se levantaban y trataban de pegarle. Etsuko no perdió tiempo y fue rápido a desatar a Laura ya desatada le aviso a Hikari, haciendo que ella silbara tres veces, Shion y Hanaco se detuvieron y corrieron a la salida igual que Etsuko y Hikari, los hombres que no quedaron inconsciente fueron tras ellas, pero no contaban que la policía llegara en ese momento y calmara la situación…

Mientras que en cuartel:

— Bien, ¿van a aceptar o no? —Pregunto Amelia perdiendo la paciencia, Todos se miraron entre sí…

— De acuerdo, dinos que tiene… —Dijo Takahashi, Amelia se sentó en un sillón que había cerca y empezó a contar…

— el responsable de todo esto fue… Pilthe Tomson…— Dijo tranquilamente Amelia, mientras Takahashi, Michiru, Yushiko, Ai abrían los ojos lo mas que podían.

— El… secuestrador, el que vendía a las chicas para… ¡pero él no estaba en la cárcel! —Exclamó sumamente impresionada Ai mientras Amelia solo sonreía.

— Digamos que se escapo, bueno en fin, pero esa no es la razón por la que secuestro a Laura, bueno no la única, esta buscando a unas chicas especiales para una clase de experimento… creo que se llamara... "la perfección" o algo así, no me acuerdo, en fin, el capturará a todas aquellas chicas que tengan ciertas cualidades que se requieren… —Relato Amelia, Yushiko le hizo un ademan para que siguiera, pero ella solo se paro y se dirigió a la puerta —. Recaudare más información, no se preocupen… solo necesito el favor que me prometió y trabajare para ustedes como espía en secreto…

— Tenlo por seguro, nos reuniremos contigo para cuadrar mas detalles en dos días…

— Bien, nos vemos hasta entonces… —Dijo Amelia saliendo definitivamente del cuartel, casi al mismo tiempo, llegaron Laura, Shion, Hikari, Etsuko y Hanaco. Venían muy cansadas de tan ardua misión, Laura por su parte seguía algo asustada por todo eso del secuestro.

— Misión… cumplida —Dijo Hikari antes de desmayarse, la misión la agoto al extremo, Etsuko la alcanzo a coger, rápidamente la llevaron a un cuarto para que descansará.

— ¿alguna de ustedes quiere descansar con Hikari, se nota que se esforzaron al máximo…? —Dijo preocupada Michiru todas negaron con la cabeza y se concentraron en seguir con las investigaciones de el tal "Pilthe Tomson".

Mientras afuera del cuartel, las nuevas espías estaban algo impresionadas con todo lo que lograron hacer las chicas, completar una misión en el primer día de clases, Wow… pero bueno, al fin y al cabo ellas ya llevaban un año en la escuela en cambio ellas, solo un día.

— Bien chicas… ¿Qué les pareció el día? —Pregunto Michiru tirándose al pasto con las demás chicas, ellas la miraron un poco confundidas por la pregunta.

— ¿ya, porque preguntas eso? —Pregunto Minerva —Todo el día mantuvimos de observadoras, no pudimos hacer nada para ayudarlas…

— Pero eso no será por siempre… —dijo Isabella con esperanza mirando hacia el cielo —Algún día seremos como… no, mejores que ellas.

— espero que así sea este siempre fue un sueño… —Dijo Sakuya todas se le quedaron mirando y sonrieron.

— ¡Bien, entonces que esperamos, a entrenar! —Exclamo divertida Fuji mientras se paraba asiendo que las demás soltaran un gemido de cansancio y la ignoraran— Oigan no me ignoren.

— No molestes Fuji, no hay ganas, mañana entrenaremos— Dijo Midori restregándose un ojos con su mano y volteándose, cosa que Fuji aprovecho para hacerle cosquillas.

—Ah! No me atacan —Grito Entre risa Midori parándose lejos de Fuji quien tenía una sonrisa de victoria. Pero rápidamente cambio por una de maldad, ya que pensaba hacerle lo mismo a cada una de ellas y así lo hizo.

— Quieta… Fuji… ok, feliz ya me pare— Dijo entre risas Himeko parándose, la única que faltaba era Umiko que se encontraba dormida soñando con Shigeto vestidos de nekos.

— ¡Montonera! —Exclamo Fuji como si estuviera liderando un ejército y enseguida Umiko tenía a siete chicas encima.

—Ah! Me aplastan, auxilio —Grito con todas sus fuerzas Umiko mientras las otras reían, y así se pasaron la tarde todas las chicas, disfrutando el día libre, y el único que tendrían a partir de ahora…

Mientras que en la hermandad:

— ¿Chicos, se enteraron del secuestro de Laura? —Pregunto Endo mientras leía una revista, los chicos pararon todo lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle suma atención a Endo.

— No tenía ni idea… —Dijo Goenji, haciendo que los demás asintieron.

—Pues se dice que Laura estaba metida en unos actos criminales y que por eso la secuestraron— relato Endo asiéndose el misterioso los demás chicos se sorprendieron mucho.

— ¡pero qué chorradas dices Endo, Mi Laura no está metida en nada malo! —Exclamo Nagumo saliendo de la sala donde se reunía la hermandad.

— Pues perdón, bueno pasando a cosas más importantes… Goenji, Tsunami, Suzuno, Kido, Handa, Hide, Midorikawa, ustedes no han elegido a nadie… —Recordó Endo sonriéndoles pícaramente a lo que ellos se sonrojaron —Digan ahora o enfréntense a los solteros…

— ….

—Muy bien, pero que conste yo se los advertí…

Notas:

Bueno no tengo casi nada que decir a excepción de… tengo sueño y me quiero dormir *-*, nos vemos el miércoles, en el siguiente capítulo donde empezara el entrenamiento. Y pues me despido…

Galletita anónima

Cuídense.


	4. Que empiece el entrenamiento

Bueno, ¿como están? Espero que bien y también espero que no me hayan olvidado, pues primero que todo, no pude subir el especial de halloween por problemas de salud que muy pocas personas conocen, en fin, no sé si subirlo ya que ya paso halloween, ¿ustedes que dicen? Bueno lo segundo este capítulo va dedicado a una amiga que está en el hospital y le harán una operación :'( espero salgas de esta y, bueno ahora si empiezo…

Disclaimer: los personajes de IE no me pertenecen ni tampoco los Ocs la única de mi autoría es Umiko, el profesor y el malo de la historia. La historia es de mi exclusiva imaginación.

Que empiece el entrenamiento

—A levantarse señoritas no tenemos tiempo que perder —Les dijo el maestro al grupo de chicos de la hermandad que se hospedaban siempre en la torre uno. Los chicos con resignación se despertaron tallándose los ojos.

— Joder, no nos puedes dar cinco minutos mas— Dijo Endo lanzándole una almohada al maestro.

—Sabes que hoy empiezan los novatos y como ustedes ya van en tercero me preguntaba si…

— ¿quieres que te remplacemos verdad, perezoso? —Dijo Nagumo yendo al baño a cepillarse los dientes, mientras el profesor se reía nerviosamente.

— Les daré puntos extra si lo hacen.

— ¡Que manipulador! —Exclamó Fidio mientras los demás asentían.

— ¿Y lo van a hacer o no?

—Qué remedio, pero queremos además que… nos des autorización para utilizar a unas cuantas chicas para hacer un negocio —Dijo Midorikawa a lo que todos lo miraron sorprendidos de su idea, digo, se supone que él es el más "inocente" junto con Shirou —. ¿Que, por que me miran así?

— ¡Que excelente idea, Midorikawa! —Dijo esta vez Fubuki haciendo que los chicos se impresionaran más de lo que ya estaban.

— ¿Verdad que si?

—Bueno, bueno y ¿cual negocio seria? —Pregunto Afuro cruzándose de brazos y sumamente interesado con la "fabulosa" idea de Midorikawa.

— Yo pensaba si… hacíamos un café Maid apuesto que sería muy popular aquí en la escuela— Dijo sumamente emocionado Midorikawa a lo que Nagumo y Afuro se sobresaltaron.

— Ni de chiste, no permitiré que se morboseen a mi novia— Dijo Nagumo y Afuro a la vez.

— Vamos piénselo en momento… es muy buena idea, ganaríamos dinero y ustedes podrán estar con sus chicas más tiempo —Dijo Endo parándose y acercándose al profesor —. Bien entonces, nosotros lo cubrimos esta clase y usted nos va esa autorización.

— P-pero yo no puedo hacer eso, no puedo manejarlas contra su voluntad —Dijo el profesor sumamente nervioso y arrepintiéndose por habérsele ocurrido la idea de pedirles ayuda a la hermandad.

—Enserio, porque yo que me acuerde en el contrato que firman todos los estudiantes dice específicamente que deben hacer cualquier cosa que les digan los docentes sin un solo "pero" a menos claro que sea algo para beneficio del docente y con esto se refiere a algo sexual —Dijo Kazemaru tirándose al sofá mientras el profesor intentaba salir por la puerta pero se le interponían siempre Atsuya y Tsunami.

— Ok, lo admito puede que les pueda ceder esa clausula del contrato a ustedes, pero si hago eso me remplazaran tres semanas— Dijo el profesor después de ver que no tendría otra opción que aceptar su propuesta.

— Trato.

— Bien, suerte con los novatos, empiezan en cinco minutos así que apresúrense— Dijo el profesor para después retirarse por la puerta, todos los chicos se arreglaron lo más rápido que pudieron, como algunos no se alcanzaron a bañar se echaron toda la loción y se fueron a la aula 1-1.

Mientras en el aula 1-1:

Todos los "novatos" de la academia estaban reunidos en esa aula como era muy espaciosa no había problema con que cupieran todos los chicos y chicas que recién ingresaban a la escuela, igual no habían sido muchos los que los habían aceptado. Todos conversaban muy animadamente, algunos estaban nerviosos otros relajados y otros… bueno otros estaban algo enojados.

— ¡Joder, es que como nos pudieron hacer eso! —Exclamo furiosa Tsubame mientras detrás de ellas estaban Himeko tratando de calmar a Tsubame y Midori que estaba relajada escuchando música.

— C-cálmate Tsubame, mira que estamos llamando mucho la atención —Dijo Himeko algo sonrojada.

—No te desgastes Himeko, la única forma de callarla es haciendo esto —Dijo Midori sacando un chocolate de su bolso y mostrándoselo a Tsubame, ella inmediatamente se calmo y agarro el chocolate —. Vez es muy fácil.

— ¡Oigan chicas por aquí! —Grito Michiru haciendo que las tres se voltearan y vieran a Michiru saludándolas y junto con ellas venían Isabella, Minerva, Umiko, Etsuko y Sakuya.

— Hola ¿que hacen? —Pregunto Isabella apenas llegaron junto a Midori, Tsubame y Himeko.

— Nada interesante, esperando a que llegue el profesor y ustedes —Respondió Midori desinteresadamente.

— Pues lo mismo, esto se demora mucho en empezar —Dijo Minerva sentándose en el piso acción que imitaron las demás, cuando de repente se abre la puerta de par en par asustando a la mayoría. Las chicas, cuando se fijaron bien vieron que se trataba de los mismos chicos que las abrazaron por detrás y se sonrojaron.

— P-por F-fin llegamos— Dijo Suzuno algo molesto ya que no les habían informado que el aula 1-1 había sido cambiada de locación.

— Bien, jóvenes ingresados, nosotros seremos sus maestros por unas tres semanas ya que el profesor está muy ocupado en este momento —Dijo con mucha elegancia Endo yendo hacia una pequeña tarima que había —Así que por favor chicos y chicas formen una sola fila en el centro.

— No creen que Endo está un poco… —Dijo Kido viendo como Endo evaluaba la presentación de cada estudiante a la vez.

— Se lo está tomando muy enserio— Dijo Midorikawa mientras Fubuki asentía.

— No lo haga por la presentación, mínimo está mirando cual chica esta mas buena— Dijo Fudo cruzado de brazos —, Y lo peor es que es buena la estrategia.

— Bueno, bueno, vamos a empezar dividiendo a los nuevos, veamos…— Dijo Kido tomando el mando —. Divídanse en cuatro grupos de seis personas.

Después de decir esto los chicos buscaron rápidamente ocho personas, cuando ya estuvieron listos los equipos Kido siguió con las instrucciones.

— Bien, ese será su equipo de trabajo a partir de ahora, bueno al menos por estas tres semanas con nosotros, ahora vamos a salir al gimnasio a comenzar con las pruebas, pero tranquilos están fáciles—Dijo Kido esto último con burla.

Al llegar al gimnasio lo que vieron los dejos sorprendidos, el lugar estaba dividido en cuatro segmentos, en cuatro pistas con diferentes obstáculos.

— Bien, chicos como ya vieron La primera pista consta de un muro de escalar con vidrios, rocas, agujas, tornillos y clavos, después viene un lodo con alambres de púas arriba para después pasar a un combate con Kageyama un alumno ya graduado— Dijo Goenji mientras guiaba al primer grupo a dicha sección.

— Bien la segunda pista consta de una barra de veinte metros donde ustedes caminaran mientras esquivan cinco neumáticos de los grandes y gruesos, tres lanza fuego, y cuatro simulaciones de tiro con arco, para después llegar a una piscina con una cuerda en el medio, tienen que saltar y alcanzarla y columpiarse hasta la línea roja, ah por cierto la piscina cada tres segundo se vacía completamente y luego cada minuto se vuelve a llenar— Relato Atsuya llevando al segundo grupo a dicha sección.

— La tercera pista consta en la primera parte de un agujero donde serán introducidas, el agujero tienen diez metros de profundidad, cada segundo se hará más complicado salir de allí, cuando salgan deben coger la pistola que hay en esas mesas, coger un muñeco de trapo de la misma mesa y protegerlo, pueden utilizar el arma, pero nosotros recomendamos no la intenten utilizar tanto, por si acaso cuando entren a la sección pondremos un vidrio anti-balas que lo que hace es absorber las balas perdidas, si intentan lastimar a un compañero serán expulsados de la academia— Dijo Nagumo guiando al tercer grupo.

— La cuarta pista no consta de nada, solo de sorpresas, cualquier cosa se puede esperar de esta selección, por lo tanto es la más riesgosa de todas, ni nosotros que hemos estado dos años aquí la conocemos bien, así que suerte— Dijo Shigeto guiando a el grupo cuarto.

— Cuando escuchen el silbato pueden empezar— Grito Kido haciendo sonar el silbato.

En la selección uno, con el grupo uno:

Este grupo lo conformaban: Michiru, Isabella, Amanda, Midori, Carlota, Sebastián.

— ¿Bueno, alguna idea de cómo subiremos esto? —Pregunto Isabella sumamente concentrada intentando analizar como subir el muro.

— Y yo que voy a saber niñita, mas bien no molestes preguntando y sube el bendito muro —Dijo con fastidio Carlota mientras intentaba subir el muro, pero apenas se chuso con algo se bajo y se sentó— ¿Aquí cogerá el Wi-fi?

— ¿No vas a hacer la prueba? —Pregunto Amanda sentándose junto a Carlota mientras esta asentía.

— Vale hagan lo que quieran ustedes dos, ¿vienen chicas? —Pregunto Sebastián a lo que las demás asintieron e intentaron subir el difícil muro. Michiru se encontraba seria y concentrada a veces se cruzaba con una que otra cosa pero mostraba mucha resistencia; Isabella en cambio intentaba analizar muy bien donde escalar para no cruzarse con nada; Midori y Sebastián iban un poco más atrasados que ellas dos, pero iban bien, pero… cuando llegaron a lo más alto se dieron cuenta que en el otro lado no había nada con que sostenerse, no habían rocas, ni vidrios ni clavos, nada, solo la pared totalmente lisa.

— ¿Y ahora? —Pregunto Amanda a lo que no obtuvo respuesta. Isabella analizo todo el campo de entrenamiento y se dio cuenta de algo, y sin pensarlo casi se lanzo al vacio.

— ¡Oh por Dios, Se va a morir! —Exclamo con horror Midori. Michiru que estaba muy segura que Isabella no sería tan tonta como para arrogarse intento encontrar la posible razón hasta que se dio cuenta que abajo había colchonetas camufladas y también se lanzo. Cuando Midori y Sebastián se dieron cuenta también de eso, saltaron.

Luego siguieron hacia el barro y lo pasaron sin problema alguno, solo faltaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Sebastián fue el primero en pasar y termino medio-inconsciente. Las siguiente fue Midori, y les fue mejor que Sebastián lográndoles hacer gran daño a Kageyama, después de eso vinieron Michiru e Isabella.

— Oye Michiru, su punto fuerte es las piernas y su debilidad los hombros, así que intenta darle un patada en el hombro para luego darle una en el estomago y luego yo utilizo un movimiento de Karate— Susurro Isabella asiendo que Michiru asintiera—. Lista, ¡Ahora!

Michiru hizo lo que Isabella le dijo, primero lo distrajo para darle una patada en el hombro y después un puñetazo en el estomago terminando con una voltereta hacia atrás, ahí Isabella hizo su movimiento prohibido de karate para dejar a Kageyama en el piso…

Segunda pista, segundo grupo:

Está conformado por: Minerva, Etsuko, Sakuya, Umiko, Himeko, Tsubame.

— ¡Bien, hagamos esto! —Animó Etsuko a todas, luego todas hicieron una fila primero fue Sakuya, logro esquivar con algo de esfuerzo los neumáticos pero en las llamas de fuego casi se quema, pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó.

— ¡¿Estas bien, Sakuya?! —Grito Tsubame a lo que Sakuya alzo su mano dando a entender que no había sido nada —. Bien aquí voy —Luego siguió Tsubame que logro avanzar por los neumáticos y pasar por el fuego, pero al llegar a la simulación de arcos no le fue tan bien —Eso me quiere muerta.

— Solo cumple su trabajo Tsubame—Dijo Himeko cruzado los neumáticos, el lanzador de fuego, la simulación de tiro de arcos para después terminar en una voltereta doble con giro, dejando a todas muy asombradas.

— V-vaya Himeko no me imaginaba que lo harías así de bien— Dijo Etsuko Mientras todas asentían. Después fue turno de Etsuko que lo hizo igual de bien que Himeko —Eso es muy fácil.

— Claro, solo lo dices porque tú has entrenado casi toda tu vida en esto—Dijo Umiko para después pasar por los obstáculos con algo de dificultad pero logrando llegar hasta donde estaban Etsuko y Himeko.

— B-bueno no debe de estar tan difícil —Se dijo a si misma Minerva, para después pasar los neumáticos, esquivar las llamas de fuego, y la simulación solo que en la cuarta le "dieron" con una flecha justo en el hombro—. Sálvense, váyanse y déjenme aquí sola.

— Que dramática Minerva —Reprocho Tsubame mientras pasaba otra vez la pista de obstáculos esta vez logrando pasarla. —Hola por fin llegue chicas.

— Bien solo falta Sakuya— Susurro Umiko, las cuatro voltearon a mirarla. Sakuya logro pasar por los neumáticos, para después pasar por el fuego quemándole un poco sus cabellos.

— ¡Mi cabello, oh ahora si les daré su merecido! — Dijo Sakuya corriendo por la barra hasta los aparatos que proyectaban las flechas y los destruía cayéndoles encima.

— ¿N-no crees que te pasaste un poquito? —Pregunto Himeko tímidamente, obteniendo de Sakuya un rotundo no —. E-está bien pero no te enojes.

— Bien, ¿ahora como pasamos esto? —Pregunto Minerva, todas miraron a Etsuko que se encontraba sospechosamente nerviosa —. Tú puedes saltar hasta alcanzar la cuerda, ¿cierto?

— ¡Y-yo claro que no!

— Mentirosa, tú si puedes, por algo has entrenado mucho —Recordó Tsubame, para después cargar a Etsuko y tirarla para que cogiera la cuerda.

— ¡pero qué demonios te pasa, pude haber muerto! —Grito horrorizada Etsuko mientras se sujetaba de la cuerda.

— Bien necesitamos otra que salte y se agarre de los pies de Etsuko— Ordeno Minerva, todas voltearon a ver a Himeko, ella solo asintió y salto agarrándose se los pies de Etsuko —Vez, ella si es obediente.

— Bien siguiente— Dijo Minerva volteando a ver a Umiko, y ella también salto agarrándose de los pies de Himeko, luego siguió Tsubame, luego Minerva y luego Sakuya al final se columpiaron juntas y pasaron las seis sin un rasguño.

Cuando acabo la práctica, todas estaban al final del gimnasio, pero algo se les hizo extraño, solo había tres grupos, el cuarto había desaparecido…

Notas de autora:

Bueno hace tiempo no escrito, ni leo, es porque me entretenido mucho con los juegos Otome *-* además que he estado un poco enferma, bueno primero quiero aclarar:

- las Ocs que no salieron aquí en este capítulo es por que saldrán en el otro, ya que como son muchas Ocs pues me toca dividir.

-Las Ocs que salieron aquí, son porque apenas iniciaron el año en la academia, y las otras ya llevan dos años en ella.

-Etsuko salió en la anterior misión ya que a ella desde pequeña la entrenaron para ser espía.

-mil disculpas a las autoras Dani-chan y Gaby-chan por no ver que su Oc no la llamaban Fuji si no Tsubame.

- y por ultimo pero no menos importante un mensaje para mi onee-chan que la van a operar Cami. Cami, onee-chan, mi hermanita, no pierdas la esperanza yo se que tu puedes salir de esa operación, yo te quiero muchísimo, por favor si pudiera daría mi vida por la tuya, te lo pido Cami onee-chan lucha que yo confió en ti, nos vamos a ver en Enero, por favor, no pierdas la esperanza, lucha por tu vida, no te dejes vencer, siempre te estaré esperando aquí. Y no importa lo que pase siempre estarás en mi corazón. Te quiero mucho.

Tu amiga y hermana: Alejandra/ galletita anónima.

Bueno ahora si me despido

Nos leemos en la próxima

Cuídense mucho.

Galletita anónima


End file.
